


Munchkin

by Winterlynne_Norvic



Series: Steter Week 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Time Travel, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sort Of, Steter Week 2020, Summoning Circles, Time Travel, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic
Summary: “-I found a time traveling spell that I altered ever so slightly to combine with a portal spell, to make this handy dandy summoning circle here. It’s purpose is to bring something back,”“From the future.” Peter said flatly. A mixture of disbelief and pride, and oh shit this is going to turn out bad.“Like our wedding vows,” Stiles continued. “To prove to Talia I’m never ever gonna flake out on you.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853551
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	Munchkin

**Author's Note:**

> Their ages are:  
> Talia = 41  
> Peter = 25  
> Stiles = 17  
> Derek = 18  
> Cora = 16

Talia Hale made it no secret that she didn’t approve of her brother’s boyfriend. She didn’t think Stiles could ever be good enough for her baby brother, who she had practically raised herself long before their parents had passed away. She wouldn’t lie, she loved Stiles, but she had preferred him as Derek’s trouble making best friend who lived at the Hale house as much as he lived at his own, over Peter’s unruly omega.

When Stiles first started coming around at age ten everyone could see he was an eager ball of energy with a healthy dose of tenacity, stubbornness, and undiagnosed ADHD. He realized the Hales were werewolves within a month or two of visiting them on a daily basis but neglected to tell any of them. Sometimes he absolutely reeked of sadness, but even at age ten he could dodge questions, talk circles around others, and lie like he did it for a living. Which, he sort of  _ did _ .

Six months into Stiles and Derek’s friendship the Hale family living at the main house consisting of Talia, her husband Aaron, her siblings Mathew and Elena and their respective spouses and children had collectively practically adopted the slight boy, who hadn’t failed to charm the fifteen pack members, and then the extended family too. Over the many weeks they’d learned little things about him, that he could ramble for hours about the things he loved and that included everything from comic books and superheroes to his latest hobby or interest. He read a lot, and could pack away cookies like an adult werewolf. For him they learned how to make his favourite cookies for when his scent permeated with sadness, and when he finally told them why, he ended up the middle of a pack pile for comforting cuddle times.

A year into Stiles and Derek’s friendship Peter came home from training as the future left hand for the first time and Stiles took to the older alpha immediately, and shockingly, vice versa. It was almost unnerving how similar the two could be despite their age differences, and how well they got along. Even their differences complimented each other. Where Stiles was flighty Peter was steady, when Stiles could babble for hours Peter could listen, and when Stiles was too quiet Peter would share things he’d learned and saw, filling in the empty space until Stiles could pull himself together again. They both loved knowledge and fed off the other’s mischeif and cunning.

Eighteen months into Stiles and a Derek’s friendship, Stiles gave up waiting for the pack to realize he knew they were werewolves (he could only hint at it for so long), and used the next pack gathering to ask the entire pack if he could go running on the full moons too, now that Derek was old enough. Stiles technically was a year younger, but he countered that he was smarter and he hadn’t been moved up two grades for nothing. Peter pulled his boy on to his lap still laughing in delight at the shock on his family’s faces, and praised his wonderful mind calling him  _ darling _ and  _ sweetheart _ , and while most everyone missed it, Derek and Peter and Stiles all knew that for a moment Stiles’ base scent had sweetened.

Two years into Stiles and Derek’s friendship Stiles no longer had periods where he reeked of sadness, the Hales had helped him heal, and Talia while not his mother, mothered him nonetheless. He could be moodier now that Peter’s training as the left hand had finished and he’d gone to college, but Stiles had Derek and Derek had Stiles, and the two regularly ended up in awkward situations and trouble because they were best friends and being best friends with Stiles meant chaos, which he had accepted wholeheartedly even if Derek thought Stiles should have better taste in crushes. He supposed that if Peter and Stiles ever did get together he’d be bound to the family properly. The adults also wanted Stiles bound to the family and pack, although they all had visions of Stiles and  _ Derek _ together which  _ no _ . Just no. 

Three years into Stiles and Derek’s friendship, the pair ended up presenting early which Derek blames to this day on Peter. If Peter had more morals he wouldn’t be teasing the thirteen-almost-fourteen year old boy with a crush on him. Regardless of the fact that he’d never act on it until Stiles was ready both physically and mentally, he complimented Stiles for everything, walked around in scant amounts of clothing, and spent as much time as he could with Stiles during summer break. Stiles in some ways could have been a mini Peter with the way they fell in sync with each other the second the two were in the room and how Stiles matching him step for step with the flirting and dare Derek say it,  _ courting _ . The adults were all (blind) absolutely sure that Stiles would take after Peter and have an alpha status to match. Stiles just had a presence about him, a natural quality that made others listen and it’s why everyone believed Derek went along with Stiles’ insane stunts. They were wrong of course, Derek and Stiles were siblings basically, codependent siblings. They spent as much time together as Peter did with Stiles that summer, so when all of his alpha pheromones went and triggered an early presentation in Stiles, Derek had a sympathy presentation caused by Stiles presenting. 

It could have been really, really bad, except surprise, surprise, both boys were Omegas, and definitely not gonna maul each other in a heat/rut double presentation. Peter had been back at school by then, luckily, because there’s no saying what his usually impeccable control would have looked like when faced with a Stiles in heat. Derek considered him double lucky, because he could have mauled Peter himself for such causing such a shitty start to their first year in high school.

Talia knew that presenting can be what one least expects, but for some reason her easy acceptance of her son’s newly acquired status didn’t fully transfer over to Stiles. He had an alpha personality, untameable, loud, brash, and crude, but protective, fierce, and loyal. Maybe she’d been so set on a match between him and her son that she’d forgotten she’d raised him when his father wouldn’t, that Stiles was a child, one she loved, but she got stuck on his omega status. The longer his misbehaviour continued as an omega the less she found it charming like she once had, and the more she tolerated it.

And when Stiles announced on his fifteenth birthday that he was Peter’s omega, and Peter agreed, she went from tolerating him to finding him intolerable. Her brother was her left hand, and he needed a sweet, docile, homemaker omega who would commit to Peter entirely. Of course Talia knew Stiles was loyal, but when it came to being resolute, making decisions and sticking with them, she only saw a flighty kid who had the potential to shatter her little brother’s heart.

Therefore the following course of events can and will all be blamed on her.

* * *

  
  


“Now a common misconception is that time is linear,” Stiles explained drawing a sigil on the floor. “Like  _ back to the future _ people think that going to the past will change the present/future, or  _ Avengers Endgame  _ where going back to the past will create parallel timelines when you alter something.” He draws four more sigils and connects the upper most point on each with a star. “Except they’re wrong, because time is a loop, if it wasn't you’d never be able to go to the future. Linear time means the future hasn’t happened yet, time being a loop means the past, present, and future are always happening simultaneously.”

He pauses to consider his drawings, before continuing on with chalk sigils. “In  _ Terminator _ a cyborg from the future comes to kill somebody in the past to stop the future from happening, but that only works because it’s linear. In loop time sending someone from the future to kill the past version of you to stop the future-you from existing wouldn’t work, because if there’s already a future-you it means that past-you survives. Theoretically, time being a continuous loop is less dangerous because you can’t change something that’s already happened.”

Peter watched him add a sigil in the middle of the star before interrupting. “It’s still dangerous, though.”

“Exactly.” Stiles nodded, “So that’s why I won’t be time travelling. After some extensive research-“

“And a time travel themed movie marathon that I really should have realized was done for ulterior motives and not just you obsessive love for them,”

“-I found a time traveling spell that I altered ever so slightly to combine with a portal spell, to make this handy dandy summoning circle here. It’s purpose is to bring something back,”

“From the future.” Peter said flatly. A mixture of disbelief and pride, and  _ oh shit this is going to turn out  _ **_bad_ ** _. _

“Like our wedding vows,” Stiles continued. “To prove to Talia I’m never ever gonna flake out on you.”

“That wouldn’t work, you’ve already written your wedding vows Talia wouldn’t believe you.”

“No, I’ve written the 4th draft of my wedding vows, they aren’t anywhere near done yet.” 

“They’re already three pages long Stiles, in size ten font. Are you planning on writing a book?”

Stiles hummed in consideration and Peter growled at him, “I am not letting you read a novel at our wedding.” 

“It won’t be a novel,” he waved a hand dismissively, “I’m sure by the time we get married I’ll have a scrapbook full of drafts as I add in and take out the memories we’ll make over the years. I just don’t want to forget anything, they need to be perfect.”

“I don’t need perfectly written vows to know you adore me as much as I adore you, Stiles. I’ve known from the moment you shouted it from your roof top on my twentyfourth birthday, and you prove it every time you decide to do something as idiotic as this for me.”

He scoffed but Peter could see the smile Stiles failed to hide. “You’re such a fucking sap.”

“Only for you, darling.” He cooed leaning in for a kiss, which Stiles graciously accepted before batting him away.

“Don’t darling me, I heard you call me idiotic just now, your sweet words won’t do nothin’ for ya.”

Peter gasped dramatically and Stiles knew he was about to be made fun of. “I’d  _ Never _ call my omega idiotic, even when he wants to summon something from the future that hasn’t-” 

“Has.” Stiles cut in, closing the chalk summoning circle.

“-happened yet to prove to my stubborn overbearing sister that he’s perfectly worthy of being my mate, which I already know and agree with wholeheartedly.”

“But  _ Talia _ ,” Stiles flails, unsure.

“I know you’re insecure, sweetheart, and I know her refusal to see what’s right in front of her hurts you, and I know it hurts because you see her like your mother too sometimes, but you don’t need to prove anything to anyone, Stiles. I don’t care if she bloody disowns me, I’m mating you the second you’re of age, and keeping you until the day I die.”

Stiles hands pluck invisible strings of magic in the air as he frets, struggling to pick meaningful words to say and form them into coherent sentences that are nothing like his adorable (but never ending) ramblings. It stresses Peter out watching him struggle, so he captures Stiles’ hands and presses kisses over beauty marked skin and long blunt fingers. It soothes them both, and Peter’s wolf settles down, content to comfort their omega.

“I already have everything set up, but- I guess…”

“We don’t need to do this, baby.”

Stiles smiles, relieved. “Ye-”

He’s interrupted by an ill timed and unfortunately used endearment that causes the latent magic Stiles had been tugging to quite literally explode—

“Stiles! What the fuck is that?”

—only after it had opened the portal first.

And in the center of the destruction—

“Is that a baby?!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The first thing they do is call an adult for help, Talia who is both in the know and also a mother who knows how to take care of children,  _ young _ children.

Except they don’t do that at all, even though that would have been the smartest course of action, no matter the trouble they might (definitely) end up in for practicing dangerous magic and then accidentally setting it off.

No, instead, they call Derek.

And Derek brings Cora.

And out of the four of them, Stiles (the one without any younger siblings and the one without a mother) has the most maternal bone in his body, which really says less about him, and more about the other three.

So he’s the one holding the baby, while the Hales stare at him and it in horror.

“So you’re saying,” Cora starts.

“A portal to the future that Stiles made to summon something that would prove to Talia you both would be wonderful mates-” Derek continued.

“Which even a blind person could see.” Added Cora, while her brother overcame his horror to take a confused sniff at the newborn Stiles kept rocking back and forth.

“And when deciding to not go through with the spell, it opened by itself and brought a baby through.” Peter finished.

Derek snorted, “Have you not gone near the kid, uncle? That’s not  _ a  _ baby, Peter, that's  _ your _ baby.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open and he paled. Stiles snickered against the swaddled bundle he held.

“Stiles,” Cora said gently, “You know that means this is your child too?”

“Cora,” Stiles says in the exact same tone of voice, “I do have eyes, no one other than a Stilinski born of me could inherit skin this unfortunate.”

“She is covered in moles.” Derek agreed.

“But she’s got her daddy’s eyes, don’t’cha munchkin?”

Peter was still recovering from the bombs being dropped to reply any way he usually would.

“We have a baby girl?” He whispers.

Cora throws an arm around his shoulders with a grin. “You’re gonna.”

Peter tosses her an amazed look that rapidly morphs into a glare. “Your English is deplorable and you will NOT be teaching that to my child, niece.”

“Your baby momma has us beat for deplorable language, uncle Pete.”

Stiles pouted, “I resent that.” 

Derek, his best friend, brother from a werewolf mother, and traitor extrodinaire, snorted rudely. “It’s true though, I’ve heard you cuss out a door because you stubbed you toe.”

“I meant I resent being called a baby momma.” He said, “I can’t even try to protest the other thing.”

Peter having finally recovered from the shock is back to himself and already pulling Stiles and their future child into his arms. “I have the most wonderfully vulgar omega,” Peter agreed. “Who also can’t protest being called baby momma because of this bundle of joy right here.”

“But-”  _ I’m not a baby momma yet _ , he wants to say.

Peter lips brush his ear before he does and- “I bet you looked so good round with our pup,” he whispered- Stiles becomes molten liquid in his hold. “Oh.” He gasps while the niblings with werewolfy hearing gag. 

“No one wants to hear that.” Derek groans scandalized.

“Stiles wants to hear that.” Stiles argues, also scandalized but at the thought of not getting to hear the wicked words falling from his wolf’s mouth.

The bundle in his arms gurgles and Stiles nods at her. “Yes, ma’am. I will most certainly tell your cousin he is being utterly ridiculous. If he doesn’t know how pups are born by now, he’ll be in for quite a shock if he ever decides to have one himself.”

“Stiles-” he hisses, only to be cut off by Cora gasping, “Oh my GOD, Derek, we have a cousin!”

“We have five first cousins on mom’s side alone.” He deadpanned. “They live with us.”

“But not one from Stiles and Peter!” She argues.

“You’re all ridiculous.” Peter declares, the baby gurgles again and Stiles says that she agrees.

Pressing a kiss to her tiny forehead, Stiles addresses his family, not by blood or bite, but soon at least by marriage. “Now what do we do about munchkin, here?” 

The Hales all look at him with questioning expressions, bundle of joy included.

“We can’t keep her.” He points out. Future him is probably freaking the fuck out right now, especially if he remembers how well (or not well as the case may be) they take care of her in the past — their present. Or, Stiles considered, maybe he’s getting railed into a mattress now that his baby is in the capable arms of his younger self and not-yet husband, and there isn’t a baby for him to worry about for the next few hours to potentially weeks. 

Time Travel, Stiles sighs internally as Peter and Cora both protest his words, and Derek wonders why he picked up his phone today. 

Maybe future-Stiles is getting some much needed sleep. After this whole debacle, Stiles had a feeling he’d need it himself. At least he’d have the time for it, he reflects. Stiles was so getting grounded ‘till he turned 18 in a few months.

Time travel. He sighs again. Getting that portal open would be a Herculean task. And until then….

How hard could taking care of an infant be?

  
  



End file.
